Yvonne's Cottage
Event By the side of a waterfall, you meet a young woman with striking grey hair. She is holding a baby. "Greetings, traveller. Treat these waters with caution -they are not to be meddled with. If you're parched, you're welcome to stop by my cottage. I've a pie cooling on my windowsill, too." Behind her, a little wooden sign reads: "Waterfall of Youth. Very Dangerous. Stay Clear." "I am Yvonne," the woman says as she leads you to her cottage. As was promised, a hearty beef pie awaits you. You enjoy it with a side of mashed potatoes. The player draws a Food Gain Card. With the meal finished, Yvonne asks you to help her out while she puts the baby to sleep. The rare Sunsheen flower grows nearby, and she'd like you to gather a bloom. It feels impolite to refuse. The Sunsheen sprouts from the rocks behind the waterfall. If you were careful, you could climb out to retrieve one without falling into the water. 1. Try to retrieve the Sunsheen flower. :Remembering the warning, you inch your way along the rock wall, gingerly moving from stone to stone. :If Hubie is the player's companion: ::Hubie merely dives in and begins paddling about in the strong current. He seems unaffected by the water... ::...somehow you don't trust it will affect you the same. :Precision Gambit '(1 small Huge Success, 2 small Huge Failures, all stationary) :Huge Success ::''You manage to grab a ledge and regain your balance. From here you reach the Sunsheen, bag it, and make your way back to the shore. ::Yvonne is delighted to see the Sunsheen. "Most travellers just eat and leave." ::In thanks, she gives you a gift. "This will protect you in your travels." ::'''The player draws 1 Gain Card. ::The player gains 2 Fame. ::The player gains this card's token. :Failure ::Your boots slip on the wet stones and you fall headfirst into the water, scraping your fingertips on the way down. ::The player draws 1 Life Pain Card. ::The churning waterfall knocks the air from your lungs. You sink into the blackness of the foaming river. ::You shake your head groggily and pull yourself from the river. The current has deposited you somewhere far from Yvonne's cottage. ::When you look in the mirror that night, you notice the lines of your face have disappeared. :Huge Failure ::An arm's length from the flower, you lose your balance and tumble into the water, cracking your head against the stones. ::The player draws 2 Life Pain Cards. ::The churning waterfall knocks the air from your lungs. You sink into the blackness of the foaming river. ::You shake your head groggily and pull yourself from the river. The current has deposited you somewhere far from Yvonne's cottage. ::When you look in the mirror that night, you notice the lines of your face have disappeared. 2. Go on your way. :Heeding the warning about the water, you continue on your way. Unlocked By Complete The Chariot (Silver token). Token Unlocks For helping gather Sunsheen flowers for Yvonne... Yvette's Cottage Category:Encounters Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Normal Encounters Category:Precision Gambits